


Technoblade Sometimes Dies

by TackTick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, SBI Swap, Techno is dead, crab rave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackTick/pseuds/TackTick
Summary: In which Techno duels Dream for a country’s future and loses.And Philza feels like the worst father in the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Technoblade Sometimes Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a fic for my SBI Swap AU! Basic gist is Techno swaps with Tommy and Philza swaps with Wilbur. I’ve sent stuff about this to the tumblr blog dreamsmp-au-ideas. If you want to see my ideas on there search tack-tick but I highly suggest you check out all the other stuff on there. It’s a great place for ideas! Also my tumblr is tack-tick if you want to stop by!

“Techno, for Twitch’s sake just set a respawn,” Philza said as he gave Techno a small shove towards the bed. Techno sighed as he sat on the bed.

“Really Phil,” he said “You think I’m gonna lose to Dream of all people, I kinda have a motto to keep up”

“Technoblade never dies, I know but,” Philza sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face “Dream is a very skilled fighter, you know that”

Techno shrugged as he got up from the bed and straightened his uniform. The two has cleaned it up as best as they could but the green and white had long since faded after many battles. Techno had already told him he was switching back to wearing his cloak after the war ended. He always said that if there was one thing L’Manberg needed, it was a bit more style.

“Besides, Tommy would never let me hear the end of it,” Techno said with a shudder. Philza chucked at the thought as he checked to make sure he had healing potions on him.

“You ready, mate?” He said as he nodded towards the door. Techno gave him a confident grin and the two walked out.

If Philza had known what was going to happen, then he would’ve just given up L’Manberg’s independence.

+

The five members of the L’Manberg squadron marched to the path, each one quiet.

Ranboo was whispering encouragement to Techno, but he seemed more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than the older man. Philza heard Techno say something about making sure he wrote down Techno winning the duel in his memory journal.

Philza could feel Bad giving him worried glances as he whispered with Skeppy about something. He glanced over at Bad to give him a reasssuring smile. Skeppy wasn’t telling any jokes for once. Instead, he kept his hand on his sword handle, ready to pull it out and fight if needed. The five slowed down as they reached the top of the hill, where Dream and his goons were waiting. Dream, George, and Sapnap.

“What’s Eret doing here?” Skeppy hissed. Philza glanced up in surprise. He figured the traitor would rather hide out in their castle than come out and watch. Philza shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to worry about that.

“You think I’m gonna win?” Techno said to him as the two left the group and walked to the center “Chat’s already giving me the L”

Philza rolled his eyes. “Tell Chat that Dadza says to shut it” He gave Techno a light pat on the back “It’s time to show Dream the power of The Blood God”

Techno chuckled and gave him a confident grin. “Yeah, blood for The Blood God,” he said. The two stopped in front of Dream. Dream stood with his arms crossed, like a man who had much better things to do.

“I trust you have the potion?” Dream said and Philza wordlessly handed it over. He gave Techno one last glance before he flew to the small hill overlooking the path. The water below was silent and still, like nature itself knew the importance of this duel.

“I will count down from one to ten,” he shouted to the two armies, “Once I get to ten, you both shoot”

Techno and Dream both gave silent nods and turned around. Both were holding their bows casually, like this was just a casual fight and wouldn’t end in someone with one less life.

“One!”

The two each took one pace.

“Two!”

Philza glanced over at their enemies. George and Sapnap looked as arrogant as ever, even though he saw the glint of a healing potion in George’s hands. Eret was glancing back and forth between the sky and the fight. He pulled his red cloak closer to himself. Philza wondered if the traitor felt any guilt, any shame. Well, too late now.

“Three!”

L’Manberg’s side was watching anxiously. Ranboo already had his memory book and quill pulled out and he tapped the quill against the book. Bad has the bandages out and he was crouched, ready to sprint to Techno with them if necessary. Skeppy glared at the SMP forces, especially at Eret. Philza saw Eret whilt a little under the glare. Even though Techno had told them over and over again that he would be fine, both sides knew one thing.

“Four!”

If anyone could beat Techno, it was Dream.

“Five!”

If anyone could beat Dream, it was Techno.

“Six!”

Philza winced as he saw Techno shudder at the sixth pace. He couldn’t see what Dream was doing, but he hoped the potion was affecting him as well. By now, they should both have reached half a heart.

“Seven!”

Philza should have know not to take Techno to the negotiations. He knew that if there was one thing Techno hated, it was losing. He’d already proved that during the potato war. Techno had insisted on coming in case Dream tried anything. Even if Philza could protect himself just fine, thank you very much.

“Eight!”

Techno was muttering something under his breath. Philza could just imagine what Chat was saying at this point. Probably a jumbled up mess of tips and discouragement and E. Philza actually wasn’t sure what would happen to Chat if Techno died. Whether they would be stuck in the void with him or temporarily released out in the world. He hoped they wouldn’t find out.

“Nine!”

Techno gave him one last look and Philza gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Underneath the confident air, he saw just the slightest trace of fear in Techno’s eyes. Like he just now realized what he had gotten himself into. Then, the fear disappeared as Techno looked away and readied his bow. Philza raised his hand at the final pace.

“Ten paces, fire!”

The two warriors both spun around and arrows flew from their bows. Years of fighting and experience were clear in their shots. It was also clear in that they both dodged the shots with ease. Techno’s arrow landed behind Dream and Dream’s arrow was slowly sinking in the water. Techno quickly jumped into the water and started desperately digging in the mud for the arrow.

Techno let out a triumphant yell when he found tha arrow. Philza sighed in relief but then he heard a sharp gasp from Bad. Philza’s eyes widened in horror as he saw that Dream got his arrow first and was aiming it straight at Techno’s back.

Techno wouldn’t see it in time. Philza could only watch, frozen in horror, as Techno spun around to aim.

The cocky grin slipped off his face as the arrow hit his chest with a sickening thump.

“TECHNO!” Philza screamed as he flew towards the water. He heard yells, both of horror and triumph. He heard splashes as the others ran towards them. Philza tried not to look down at the bow bloody water. Philza scrambled through the water and sat Techno up. He could already feel tears welling up at the sight of him.

The arrow was sticking out of his chest and Techno’s eyes already looked dead. His clothes had so much, too much blood on them. Techno was looking at the arrow in shock, like if he blinked it would disappear.

“Phil, I don’t think I can, I mean I don’t think he’s going to,” Bad trailed off as he held the bandages limply in his arms.

“There’s got to be something you can do!” Ranboo said as he looked back and forth between Techno and Bad, his eyes flickering from red and green to purple. Philza vaguely heard Skeppy yelling at Dream to stay away. Philza couldn’t focus on them.

Techno was going to lose a life. His son was going to lose a life and it was his fault and he never ever should have-

“D-dad,” Everyone went quiet as Techno tugged on Philza’s sleeve. “I’m...sorry”

“Don’t be sorry,” Philza said with a watery chuckle as he pulled Techno up into a hug and ran his fingers through his hair. Like they used to do back in the old days when Chat was too loud and Philza was the only one Techno would turn to. “You’re gonna be just fine, Bad will fix you up and-“

“Heh, no I’m...not” Techno said as he clutched at Philza’s jacket, “Don’t worry...I’ll come back...soon as I can”

Philza let out a sob as he felt Techno’s chest start to slow down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“I choose...this” Techno said, his words getting painfully slow, “Won’t regret it...one bit”

“You’ve done such a good job Tech” Philza said, “I’m so proud of you”

“D-dad?” Techno said.

“Yes, son?”

For the first time in years, Philza heard fear in Techno’s voice. “I’m scar-”

And then there was a poof of smoke and Philza was left holding a jacket stained with blood and tears and a golden crown that fell into his lap. Philza was sure he could hear Ranboo crying.

“Oh my goodness Phil,” Bad said as he crouched down beside him and swept him up in a hug. Philza clutched at Techno’s jacket and for a moment everyone was quiet.

Then Philza collapsed into Bad’s arms and let out a heart wrenching cry as he sobbed. As he sobbed for the son who he was supposed to protect.

Philza sobbed and all Bad could do was hug him even tighter.

Philza wasn’t a general mourning the loss of his country. Philza was just a father who had done one of the worst things a father could do.

Leave their child behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If this goes well, I’ll probably post a part two. No guarantees on when I’ll post it though. Be sure to leave a comment and I’ll try to answer!


End file.
